Songs with Just Dance in the background
This article is dedicated to songs that have either "Just Dance" or "JD" in the background. Main Series *''Cheesy Cha Cha: The logo can be seen in the background. 1PrOGtjjNCyoeLSZrwOTLKvT6Q1jsj3ss=w348-h260-p-k-nu-iv1.png *D.A.N.C.E.: The words "Just" and "Dance" appear in the background. DANCE justdance just.JPG|The "Just" DANCE justdance dance.JPG|The "Dance" *Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika): It can be seen above some microphones. Mambo5 score background.png *When I Grow Up'' (Contest): The logo can be seen in each of the routines backgrounds. Contest3 jd2 background.png Tex1 512x256 00c6210c6cd4e7fa 14.png Contest2 jd2 background.png *''Hungarian Dance No. 5: The ''Just Dance logo can be seen on a poster. Hungariandance justdance poster.JPG *''Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke): It appears as graffiti on the far right side of the screen. Bewareof justdance graffiti.jpg *Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Wrestler Version): The logo appears between four large light chunks. CantTakeMyEyesalt justdance wrestle.JPG *''Call Me Maybe: It's featured on an app, same with the alternate. The logo also apears in a magazine and JD on a keychain baseball cap. Callmemaybe justdance app.JPG|Classic Callmemaybealt justdance app.JPG|Alternate Callmemaybe justdance app sticker.JPG| sticker Callmemaybe justdance magazine.JPG *Cheerleaders Boot Camp: The title is seen in giant letters with lights Cheerleader jd4 gameplay.png *Mas Que Nada: It appears on a poster Masquenade justdance poster.JPG *Never Gonna Give You Up: It can be seen on a Hollywood-like sign. Nevergonnagiveyouup justdance sign.JPG *Part Of Me: The logo can be seen on a sign in the menu background. Partofmedlc justdance sign.JPG *The Final Countdown: Same with ''Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Wrestler Version). Songs with jd in da background.png *''Just A Gigolo: At the beginning, the title of the song in red text appears with "Just Dance presents..." on the top. Gigolo justdance title.JPG *Love Boat: The initials can be seen on the piano. Loveboat justdance piano.JPG *Chiwawa: It appears on the right lens of the sunglasses that the chihuahua wears. Chiwawa justdance title.JPG *Kaboom Pow: The logo can be seen on a comic book cover, while the sticker has the initials. Kaboompow justdance logo.JPG Kaboompow justdance comicbook sticker.png| sticker *Cake By The Ocean: The logo appears on the drums the octopus plays. Cakebytheocean jd2017 promo gameplay 3.jpg *Don't Let Me Down: Just Dance 2017 banner is visible on one of the walls throughout the song. Screen Shot 2017-04-20 at 10.03.06 AM *Don't Stop Me Now'' (Panda Version): It appears throughout the song. Dontstopmealt creative brief.jpg *''Don't Worry: It can be seen with ''Cake By The Ocean and Dragostea Din Tei. *''Dragostea Din Tei: The plane is called ''Just Dance Air. Dragosteadintei justdance airplane.png *''Amazing Girl: A neon sign on a building says ''Just Dance. Missamazingkids justdance sign.JPG *''Another One Bites The Dust'' (Stunt Version): The logo can be seen on different vehicles. Anotherone justdance truck.JPG Anotherone justdance truck2.JPG Anotherone justdance truck3.JPG Anotherone justdance truck4.JPG *''Chantaje'' (Subway Version): It can be seen on an ad. Chantajealt justdance sign.JPG *''Fight Club: A sign on a building says "J.D." Sidewinder justdance sign.JPG *New Face: After the song, a message comes on that says "From the JUST DANCE team with love" Newface justdance message.png *Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' (Football Version): It can be seen in an ad. Wakawakaalt justdance sign.JPG *''Bum Bum Tam Tam: It can be found on Chanoir's sleeve when he enters. Bumbumtamtam justdance chanoir.JPG *Familiar: There is a car in the background that has license plates that say “JD-2019”. Familiar justdance license.JPG Familiar conceptart 2.jpg *Jump: At the end of the song a smiley face appears with “JD” on it’s eyes. Jumpmala justdance face.png *Obsesión: A map can been seen with the words, "Just Dance Bus Station" on top Obsession justdance busstation.JPG *On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements: The logo can be found on a tank top. OnNePortePas justdance tanktop.JPG OnNePortePas justdance crossedout tanktop.JPG *Peanut Butter Jelly: In the beginning, a chocolate bar has the "Just Dance" written on it. Peanutbutterjelly justdance chocolate.JPG *Water Me'' (Tennis Version): It can be seen at the bottom along with the Ubisoft logo. Watermealt justdance tennis.JPG *''Freeze Please: A chalkboard reads "Just Dance School". Freezekids justdance justdanceschool.JPG Japanese series *Cheesy Cha Cha: The logo can be seen in the background. Warmup jdwii background.png *Heavy Rotation: It can be seen on a theater sign. Heavyrotation jdwii gameplay 1.png *Mickey (Hawaii version): The background dancers have the same shirt as the coach, which has the initials "JD". *Joyful: The board sometimes says " " (which translates to "Just Dance") *The Final Countdown: Same with ''Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Wrestler Version). Songs with jd in da background.png Chinese series *''Hungarian Dance No. 5: The ''Just Dance logo can be seen on a poster. Hungariandance justdance poster.JPG *''Cake By The Ocean: The logo appears on the drums the octopus plays. Cakebytheocean jd2017 promo gameplay 3.jpg *Don't Stop Me Now'' (Panda Version): It appears throughout the song. Dontstopmealt creative brief.jpg *''Dragostea Din Tei: The plane is called ''Just Dance Air. Dragosteadintei justdance airplane.png Site Navigation Category:Miscellaneous Category:Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance 2017 Category:Just Dance 2018 Category:Just Dance 2019 Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 2020 Category:Just Dance Wii Category:Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Just Dance Now (Chinese Version) Category:舞力全开2017